


Make Me Wet

by Anonymous



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hi, my name is John Silver and I'm a good wet cum boy. My cock is hungry for attention. I love to cum, make a mess everywhere and my ass is made to suck your cocks. Nice to meet you.”
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Make Me Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Long Summary:  
> John Silver is a sex worker and he is famous for long orgasm (also for pretty, juiciest cock and ass). He plays as a submissive sex partner and hungry for cocks in his mouth and ass. He is also known as a wet cum boy because of his leaking cock and forced orgasm. His clients loved him and even hired him as the star for an exhibitionism sex party where Silver was fucked by sex machine in front of the audience, to watch his nonstop orgasm. He preferably being submissive than dominant in his sex act with his client. In another word, he just loves to lose control and is used for entertainment. 
> 
> Captain Flint is retired from the Navy. He was lieutenant for 20 years and he retired after his adopted father, General Hennessey passed away due to old age. He inherited his adopted father’s money and property, including a secluded cabin and an entire forest (size: 73 acres). He is 40 years old single and dislikes having interaction with people. He spends his time in the cabin for carpentry and currently writing books. 
> 
> John Silver is hired by Captain Flint, his mysterious regular patron at his workplace. He always drops by to watch sex plays, until that day Silver doing his performance on the stage. He's interested to get Silver as his submissive sex partner and he has several plans to get Silver under him. His plans? To get Silver's ass wet and his pet cum for himself... or will they able to find new romance with each other?
> 
> Unbeta because I'm not English speaker and I only know few words through English novel books.

James Flint arrived at Sexxeus Circus. It’s a bistro bar, but with sex theatre. This bistro bar is hidden away from the street, not everyone knows where's the exact location unless you were invited by friends of Madame or their patron. Flint casually goes to the nearest chair bar, as usual, waving at the bartender to order his drink. He ordered his favorite alcoholic beverage; Spicy Rum, a mixture of spice, black tea, and rum topped with a few ginger slices. He looked around, observing people in and out, some girls in dress barely proper dress sat on their client’s lap, flirting with their breast. Feeling bored, Flint decided to go to the “Sex Play” room. He flashed his member card to enter and once he’s in, he locked the door. Inside this room, provided with a soft velvet chair, two drinking water bottles, and lubricant cream on the desk with boxes of wipes. In front of him, there is a double-sided mirror/window that allows the patron to watch, observes sex star to perform their sexual act themselves or with sex-machine. Flint dragged his chair back and sat there, taking a few sips from his mug while waiting for an announcement from the host. And then, the speaker in the room buzzed loudly:

“Ladies and gentlemen, tonight’s special are our popular star, Loooong John Silver! He’s here to performance your favorite sex play, “Make Me Wet Hard and I Shall Cum!” Please enjoy your show with our package provided for you. Mr. Silver, you may cue in.”

“Thank you, Mr. Logan. Hello, my name is John Silver and I'm a good wet cum boy. My cock is hungry for attention. I love to cum, make a mess everywhere and my ass is wet and ready to suck your cocks. Nice to meet you. I hope you will like my sexy act.” He winked at his audience and pulled the microphone down and it went up.

The light on the stage dimmed, then slowly brighten as John Silver step in. He walks around the room, greets every single watcher. He blows his kisses to each mirror and twirls around in his skirt that barely covers his ass and his cock. He flashed his skirt candidly, to tease his watcher. He flashed again, but slowly he lifted his skirt and revealed his pretty cock to his watcher. His juicy cock glistened with beading precum, then he turned and bent down. He gripped his both cheeks and showed his pretty ass. His hole was filled with a purple heart-shaped dildo, attached under it was a tiny bell. He shakes his butt and you can hear its bells. He got up and smiled at every mirror. He unzipped his shirt and shimmied them out, only left with a leather harness that frames his thigh, his butt and his cock. He caresses his body softly, touching every part of him and then to his cock. He gave a few strokes and he moaned. He played his cock for a while, stroking up and down, pumping his cock to get a few precum. He swiped two drops from the head and licked it deliciously to get his watcher enticed. He gave a wolfish grin and sucked his finger lewdly while his other hands fisted his cock, pumping it to get himself cum. The faster he fists his cock, the harder his cock turns plump and red. It spurted a few cum and Silver felt relieved. His thigh trembled, and his hole quivered as butt plug shifted inwardly.

From another room, James rose from his chair, stepping forward to the mirror. Up there, he looked at Silver’s pretty cock, teasing his watchers and bent down to his pretty hole, swaying his ass to shake that ringing bell. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, to hold himself from boning. He cracked his eyes slowly, and he saw Silver’s naked form, left with a leather harness on his thigh, cock, balls, and ass. His chest glistened with sweat, hairless arm, and legs, only his thick curls down there. He gripped the window frame and breathed harder. He never saw that lewd act before, his first time after 20 years of service in the Navy. The thought of Silver’s cock and exposing his hole made his heart beating faster. He never saw that young boy, probably around 28 or 30 years, 10 years younger than him, speaking to his audience in a sultry voice and his short curly reveal bit his tiny ears and his blue eyes. He never heard of this person until he walks in. Now all in his mind was; he wanted to have him, in a possessive way. He then went back to grab the chair forwards and took a big chug from his water bottle. He swiped his clumsy drool with his back sleeves and he’s focused on Silver’s play.

After Silver’s foreplay, there are two men in black come from both side, strolling two riding anal machine. The first one silicone dildo is large, can be adjusted to 90 degrees, and able to thrust faster in 3.5 thrusts per second. There's food safe grade liquid filled inside a fake cock. With the remote, it can penetrate the hole, to mimic real penetration. These two men took Silver's wrist and tied him with thick rope. They then hooked them up, above his head and they did the same with his thigh and ankles. They both checked the ropes to ensure it didn't cut off his blood circulation and bit space for him to move, not to hurt his beautiful skin.

They placed that riding machine under him and slicked the dildo with lubricant. The dildo placed perfectly, close to his hole. One man took off his butt plug roughly and Silver yelped, hissed at that man angrily. They readjusted the machine’s height and the dildo slowly entered his hole. Silver relieved, but felt cold because of the lubricant. Once it’s in, it feels warmer. Then the machine began working up slowly for lazy thrust. Silver’s moaned as it became faster, hitting his prostate. That dildo thrusting his hole faster and harder, his cock jumped out as something awakened it from slumber sleep. His juicy cock turned plump and red, bounced wildly as the dildo thrust quickly. He wiggled his ass but the ropes on his thigh didn't budge. Now the machine thrust his hole faster and stronger (the highest level) and it vibrates his hole. He gasped as the dildo thrust deeper into his hole. He squirmed to get that dildo hitting his sweet spot, his cock bounced left to right, spurting cums. The dildo then went deep thrust into his ass and Silver mumbled a few unspeakable words. His cock slapped on his stomach, up and down, leaking with his cum, dripping slowly from his head down to his shaft, then his thigh. He holds the ropes tightly, to keep his cock on edge but he can’t do it anymore. Come spurting crazily, leaving one, two, three strokes flying in the air. His come also struck on the mirror and his cock, proudly leaking nonstop as the machine kept hitting at a fast pace. He shakes his head, begging the other man to stop but they refused. Then that man dialed back to the faster mode and the dildo began thrusting him faster, this time strongest. His hole is getting wet and wetter as the machine keeps thrust while his cock still leaking, dripping down to the dildo and making it slicker into his wet hole. His cum pooling under him on a soft chair machine. He squirmed restlessly as the dildo kept hitting his sweet spot harder. He can’t breathe, almost choked until his cock squirts two long strides. His cock then pulsed so hard, cummed for the second time. He sobbed as his cock leaked non stop, to squeeze everything he had. His come turns sticky and gooey on his shafts and scrotum. The dildo then ejaculated the liquid into his hole, filling him until it overflowed. His thigh trembled, his wet hole being filled by the cold liquid inside, pumping slowly. He greedily takes that dildo deeper to get more of it inside him. The machine was lowered from his hole manually by the other man. He felt sticky and wet as the dildo left his hole. He looked down at his leaking cock, then to his pooled cum under him. It’s clear, cream pearly white. He then glanced at that dildo, still wet from his ass, ejected the liquid slowly. His cock still leaking and looks like it’s not going to stop soon. These men in black shirts untied his legs. He got up from the chair on that machine and smiled weakly at all windows. One man fed him bottled water and Silver drank sloppily. That water washes all sweat on his chest, then the torso and to his cock. He then resumed his position, this time they lifted his both legs, widened his thigh and tied them again. They hooked the ropes above, then moved another sex-machine right to him. It is Highsmith Sex Machine, the famous thrusting machine, and of course most loved by sex workers. It can do 6 thrusts per second and the dildo can be adjustable for any degree. They slicked the dildo with lubricant and it slowly thrust into Silver's slicked hole. Once it's in, the liquid inside his hole gushes out as that dildo begins to thrust. Silver yelped, his legs trembling as it thrust faster and the sound of it smacking his buttock and liquid inside his hole slicking loudly. His juicy cock went hard again, leaking cum everywhere on his torso, his chest, and his thigh. He squealed so hard as it thrust stronger, deep into his hole. It pounded perfectly, at right on his sweet spot, making him choke with half air. The dildo inside him thrusts slowly, to give Silver a few minutes to rest. His nipple puckered so hard, so with his cock plumped as thick aubergine. The head is still cumming hard, it drips and trails down to the floor. He took a few deep breaths to allocate himself and nodded at the other man to continue. The machine then resumed its position, piston it right away into his hole. Silver squealed at sudden thrust, then it stopped. Then it resumed its attack and Silver screamed as it thrust faster and deeper, making his cock went hard and bounced wildly. He tries to escape but the ropes hold his thigh down. His body curved back as the dildo thrust his hole faster, pounding his spot. His toes curled so hard and his knuckles turned white. He can't hold anymore and let himself go. He saw white flash washes him away as his cock gave the last two strokes, flying cum in the air. The dildo then ejaculated cold liquid inside his hole, filling cream and overflowing his ass. The machine gradually retreated backward, pulling out from his ass. The dildo then pulled out, leaving long trails of sticky liquid and it slowly flowed out from his hole. Silver's body became limp, tired after a long orgasm. He felt like he broke another record, orgasmed straight for 30 minutes. He thought he would last a bit longer but tonight is a good night. He felt happy, so good with his body being wrecked. He then got up, helped by two assistants. One man handed him a glass of water and another man with a glove on wiped his cum off from his cock and torso into the tiny jar, as a souvenir to his watchers wishes to have his prize. The speaker in the room buzzed loudly:

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for watching this act with us. I hope all of you have fun and we'd love to give you a special souvenir from Long John Silver. Shall you be interested, please press the red button next to the window and we will take your room number on our list. You will collect them at the reception center. Cheers and good night.” 

As the announcement finished, James quickly pressed the red button next to the window. He secretly hoped that none got that special prize, from a young man that won his heart. He wants to know him, smell him, taste him, and wants to possess him badly in any way he can. James is still there, observing Silver's body on the sofa machine. He breathed heavily, wrecked after many orgasms. He struggled to get up and was helped by his assistant. James watched him drink water hungrily while one of his assistants wiped his bodily liquid from his torso, then to his cock. Silver squeezed his cock to give the last cum, dropping into a small jar. He took a damp towel from the man next to him and wiped his sweat from his chest, torso then to cock, and lastly his scrotum. James drank the sight of him, observing Silver’s large hands wiping his juicy cock, stroking lazily. He then dropped that damp towel on the chair, donned himself with a see-through robe, then left the room, together with his two assistants. James watched him left until the lights on the stage turn dark.

_To be continued.._


End file.
